Dracula: A Pitch Perfect Tale
by Irish American 67
Summary: After watching Bram Stoker's Dracula with Jesse, Beca finds herself face to face with the legendary vampire himself. Bechloe... kind of. Intended to be a oneshot, but may continue if enough people show interest.


**Summary: After watching Bram Stoker's Dracula with Jesse, Beca finds herself face to face with the legendary vampire himself.**

* * *

><p>"So, really? Still nothing?" Jesse asked when the movie was over.<p>

Beca just shook her head and shrugged.

"Okay, seriously? You _still_ think all movies are predictable?"

"Okay, so that ending wasn't _exactly_ like I expected, but I was still right in that the guy gets the girl and Dracula ends up dead. Sure, I was wrong about _which_ guy got the girl, but still..."

"But you still don't like the movie?"

Beca shrugged and made a face. "Eh... The Breakfast Club was okay, I'll give you that. But so far, haven't seen any other movies that I really enjoyed."

Jesse frowned. "Okay, that's it. I have to go now, 'cause the Trebles are doing this whole bowling tournament thing down at Pin Drops, but tomorrow morning, we are going to sit down and watch The Butterfly Effect."

Beca groaned. "Really? That'll be the fifth movie you've made me watch in the last five days. I can't take any more!" She said over-dramatically.

Jesse chuckled. "See you later, Beca." He said, closing his laptop and leaving the room.

Beca sighed and laid down in bed, rolling her eyes. With classes, Bella's rehearsals, Aubrey breathing down her neck, and now the fourth movie night in a row with Jesse, Beca was exhausted.

She got up off the bed, undressed down to her undergarments, then got under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

...

The sound of her window opening woke Beca up, and she almost screamed when she saw a man sneaking into her room, if not for the enchanting, almost hypnotic, look in his eyes as he gazed upon her. Instead, Beca didn't feel scared. Somehow, she felt curious, and maybe even safe. Like she knew this man would do nothing to hurt her.

"Who are you?" Beca asked.

The man sat down beside her and placed his hand gently on her cheek. He didn't answer as his hand, cold to the touch, breezed over her skin, down her neck, across her throat, down her sternum, through the valley between her bra-clad breasts, leaving goosebumps everywhere he touched.

When Beca used to imagine her reaction to someone breaking into her room when she was younger, she imagined one of two things. Either she'd kick the intruder's ass and send him packing, or she'd scream for help. She didn't do either now. Instead, she actually arched into his touch, somehow unable to control her own actions.

The man smiled at this, the look of astonishment, and even a hint of arousal, on Beca's face, and he leaned in very close, so it seemed like he was going to kiss her. But his lips made a detour at the last second, and his breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Who do you want me to be?" He had a thick accent that somehow aroused her even more.

Beca gasped as she realized where his hand was now, and she bucked into his hand as he pressed down with his palm just above the waist line of her panties.

"I can be anyone you want me to be." The man whispered. His features changed, becoming Leonardo DiCaprio, who Beca had always found attractive. But, this face didn't elicit a reaction from Beca. Well, no more than the man's own devilishly handsome face had, so the stranger changed again. "No? Perhaps someone more... personal..." The man husked, and became Jesse. Beca's eyes grew wide, and Jesse smirked. "Closer... but not what you had in mind, is it?" He asked, using Jesse's voice. "Perhaps... this... will be what you are looking for..." He said, then his hair grew long, and became fiery red, and wavy. Freckles dotted the stranger's face, and his figure became noticeably more feminine as curves in all the right places appeared. Beca pulled back and stared into the shocking cerulean eyes of Chloe Beale.

"Ah, yes. This is what you want..." Chloe whispered huskily.

Beca felt her wetness soak through her panties as she moaned from the sound of Chloe's voice. She felt confused, and shocked that Chloe could elicit this kind of response from her. She wasn't _actually_ attracted to Chloe, was she?

"Tell me you want me..." Chloe whispered into Beca's ear, inching her hand down just a little lower.

"I... I-I-I want you..." Beca whispered back before she could stop herself. She was rewarded with Chloe's hand pressing down on her sex through her panties. She let out a low moan and closed her eyes as her senses went into overdrive.

"Open your eyes." Chloe commanded, and Beca's eyes shot open, and she gasped again as her eyes met Chloe's hooded ones, dark with lust. "Tell me you need me."

Again, Beca replied before she could even think to stop herself. "I n-n-n-need you..." She stammered.

"Say it."

"Please... take me... Chloe..." Beca moaned, struggling to keep her eyes opened.

Chloe grinned, and with that, Beca and Chloe both vanished.


End file.
